dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Sounds
__TOC__ Some Dragons in Dragon Story have certain sounds or cries that can be heard when you click on a dragon's image in the habitat menu. The following is the list of and the dragon that make them. Sound: Airy Cheerful *Air Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Athletic Dragon *Butterfly Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Cloud Dragon *Clown Dragon *Comet Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Cosmos Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Dark Phoenix Dragon *Dino Dragon *Dionysus Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Eagle Dragon *Easter Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *Elf Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Firefly Dragon *Flower Dragon *Fluffy Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Fruitful Dragon *Goldleaf Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Harvest Moon Dragon *Hermes Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Jade Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Loki Dragon *Lovebird Dragon *Magic Dragon *Metal Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Midas Dragon *Mist Dragon *Mummy Dragon *New Year Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Origami Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Paradise Dragon *Penguin Dragon *Penumbra Dragon *Poetry Dragon *Prism Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Tanuki Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Turkey Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Santa Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Snowstorm Dragon *Spider Dragon *Starlight Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Sunblaze Dragon *Swan Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *White Witch Dragon *Winddancer Dragon *Wisp Dragon Sound: Classic Fearsome *8 Bit Dragon *Aether Dragon *Alpine Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Angel Dragon *Angelfire Dragon *Apollo Dragon *Archon Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Avenging Dragon *Barbarian Dragon *Battlecaster Dragon *Berserker Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Brazil Dragon *Cactus Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Cancer Dragon *Capricorn Dragon *Cave Dragon *Chameleon Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Christmas Tree Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Dapper Dragon *Dark Naga Dragon *Dracula Dragon *Druid Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Elements Dragon *Emperor Dragon *England Dragon *Father Dragon *Fire Dragon *Fire Opal Dragon *Fireflash Dragon *Fireflower Dragon *Firestorm Dragon *Forestfire Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Franken Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Gemini Dragon *Germany Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Glitter Dragon *Headless Dragon *Hercules Dragon *Horizon Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Iridescent Dragon *Independence Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Knight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Light Dragon *Lighthouse Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lovelight Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Lunar Rainbow Dragon *Musketeer Dragon *Nano Dragon *Night Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Nightstalker Dragon *Nova Dragon *Nutcracker Dragon *Olympus Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Patchwork Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Poison Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Quicksilver Dragon *Rainbow Sentinel Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Rogue Dragon *Royal Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Skeleton Dragon *Smoke Dragon *Soccer Dragon *Sparkler Dragon *Steel Samurai Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Supernova Dragon *Tarot Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Thanksgiving Dragon *Titan Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Tricorn Dragon *Trojan Dragon *USA Dragon *Valentine Dragon *Venetian Dragon *Warden Dragon *Were Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon *White Ninja Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Wild Dragon *Wraith Dragon Sound: Deep Earthy Roar *Amazon Dragon *Archangel Dragon *Ares Dragon *Armor Dragon *Astromancer Dragon *Avatar Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Bonsai Dragon *Bronzetalon Dragon *Castle Dragon *Celestial Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Chess Dragon *Chimera Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Devil Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Forest Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Gargoyle Dragon *Geode Dragon *Glacius the Ancient *Glass Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Golem Dragon *Guardian Dragon *Hades Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Helios Dragon *Highland Dragon *Holly Dragon *Hook Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Inquisitor Dragon *Island Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Life Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Magma Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Mask Dragon *Mech Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Mischief Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Obsidian Dragon *Owl Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Planet Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Raven Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Rex Dragon *Rose Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Secret Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Spartan Dragon *Spellthorn Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Templar Dragon *Tusker Dragon *Underworld Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Viking Dragon *Warrior King Dragon *Winter Games Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon *Zombie Dragon Sound: Feminine Roar *Acrobat Dragon *Amber Dragon *Amethyst Dragon *Aphrodite Dragon *Aries Dragon *Artemis Dragon *Athena Dragon *Black Diamond Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Black Swan Dragon *Blue Peacock Dragon *Boo Dragon *Bride Dragon *Charm Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Divine Dragon *Dream Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Fairy Dragon *Familiar Dragon *Frightmare Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Godmother Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Hera Dragon *Iris Dragon *Jester Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon *Kite Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Libra Dragon *Lightspeed Dragon *Lily Dragon *Love Dragon *Luck Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *May Dragon *Medusa Dragon *Melody Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Moon Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Mother Dragon *Music Dragon *Naga Dragon *Nightlight Dragon *Nyx Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Passion Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Pink Lotus Dragon *Pixie Dragon *Poinsettia Dragon *Poison Ivy Dragon *Porcelain Dragon *Pride Dragon *Psychedelic Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Red Rose Dragon *Rose Knight Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Seahorse Dragon *Seer Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Spring Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Steelflare Dragon *Stone Dragon *Sugar Plum Dragon *Sunflower Dragon *Tigerfly Dragon *Tiny Dragon *Trick or Treat Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Virgo Dragon *Virtue Dragon *Warrior Queen Dragon *White Magic Dragon *Wildflower Dragon *Winter Dragon *Winter Rose Dragon *Witch Dragon Sound: Aquatic Dragon *Abominable Dragon *Anubis Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon *Atlas Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Coral Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Icicle Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Polar Dragon *Poseidon Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Scylla Dragon *Serpent Dragon *Social Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Water Dragon *Waverider Dragon Sound: Mature Controlled *Ancestor Dragon *Arcane Dragon *Atlantis Dragon *Bat Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Birthstone Dragon *Bountiful Dragon *Camelot Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Diamond Dragon *Diamond Prism Dragon *Enlightened Dragon *Fates Dragon *Forbidden Dragon *Genie Dragon *Gold Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Infinity Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kabuki Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Lorekeeper Dragon *Lunar Ram Dragon *Mad Scientist Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Mindvolt Dragon *Never Ending Dragon *Peace Dragon *Phantom Dragon *Pharaoh Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Rising Sun Dragon *Sandstorm Dragon *Shell Dragon *Snow Owl Dragon *Soulmate Dragon *Space Dragon *Sterling Silver Dragon *Summer Dragon *Super Dragon *Three Kings Dragon *Trickster Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Troll Dragon *Winter Solstice Dragon *Wizard Dragon *Yeti Dragon *Zeus Dragon Notes *"Airy Cheerful" and "Classic Fearsome" sounds are the same in baby and juvenile form. The difference in sound comes up when dragons evolve into adult forms. Category:Trivia